Turn the camera onoff
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Post-3B. Le shérif Stilinski n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever son système de sécurité. C'est sur sa liste mais quelque part à la fin et très peu prioritaire. Cela change en une nuit quand le shérif y voit quelque chose d'imprévu. Comme Derek Hale et son fils s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.


**Cet OS est dédié à Aomine chan qui m'a laissée la 100ème review sur ma trad I Smell just Fine. C'est pour toi.**

**Originellement posté sur AO3 et écrit par seraphina_snape, elle m'a donné son accord pour le faire partager.**

**Note 1 : Spoilers de la saison 3B.**

**Note 2 :  le prénom du shérif est John.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

John avait pensé qu'il enlèverait les caméras après que Stiles soit dépossédé.

Ou plutôt, après que les habitudes de sommeil de Stiles soient rétablies. Et que les dangers de ses vagabondages nocturnes (comme rouler en sens interdit ou poser des dispositifs pièges) soient passés. (1)

Bien que le but du système de sécurité avait été de contrôler les vagabondages de Stiles, le système n'était pas assez sophistiqué pour détecter les habituels mouvements que son fils faisait pendant son sommeil (ou tout ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire sous les couvertures… ce que John ne voulait/n'avait pas besoin de savoir)

Sinon Stiles se serait manifesté ou aurait entrepris d'enlever les caméras et les détecteurs de mouvements.

En l'état actuel des choses, démonter ou du moins éteindre le système de sécurité était tout en bas de sa liste car il avait des problèmes plus importants et plus immédiats qui primaient. A chaque fois que John recevait un signal du système, il se faisait une note mentale, se disant qu'il s'en occuperait dans la matinée ou en sortant du boulot. Et puis quelque chose arrivait, prenait toute son attention et ça revenait en bas de sa liste.

* * *

La première fois que John avait reçu un signal après que tout se soit tassé, son cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement, à battre contre sa cage thoracique à un rythme rapide. Il avait ouvert l'application, les mains tremblantes, juste pour voir Stiles assis au bord de son lit, se frottant lentement les yeux avant se servir un verre d'eau.

John avait regardé quelques minutes pour être sûr que Stiles allait bien mais celui-ci avait allumé sa lampe de chevet et pris son ordinateur.

Sur l'écran, juste quelques, insomnies-dues-à-une-expérience-traumatisante ou bien des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement, mais c'était mieux que de voir son fils perdre la raison.

* * *

L'autre fois où John avait eu un signal, c'était Scott qui grimpait par la fenêtre. Au premier regard, il avait vu qu'il avait trop de cheveux et des yeux qui brillaient. Il était dans sa voiture quand il avait vérifié une nouvelle fois et avait vu que Scott était assis, les jambes croisées, à côté de Stiles. Les deux garçons parlaient tranquillement.

Avec un long soupir, il avait débouclé sa ceinture et était péniblement retourné dans son bureau, se décidant une fois pour toute à éteindre le détecteur de mouvements.

Les quarts de nuit étaient assez stressants (sans compter le fait qu'il avait presque une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que son fils se déplaçait dans sa chambre)

C'était arrivé plusieurs autres fois.

Stiles qui se levait pour aller à la salle de bain.

Stiles qui se levait pour s'asseoir à son bureau toute la nuit, les yeux troubles à cause de l'ordinateur.

Scott qui passait.

Une ou deux fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait pour une visite tard le soir.

Derek, debout et mal à l'aise au pied du lit, qui parlait à Stiles avec une voix étouffée même si personne d'autre n'était dans la maison.

Une autre fois, c'était Lydia, et le shérif n'avait pas été très fier de ce qu'il avait fait c'est à dire vérifier son écran pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient restés au bord du lit à parler intensément, au lieu de faire… autre chose.

John n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait entre Stiles et Lydia Martin. La moitié du temps, les yeux de Stiles avaient cette étincelle de l'ado amoureux et totalement dévoué à son héroïne quand il parlait d'elle. Mais il n'était plus aussi aveuglément amoureux. Stiles avait un regard étrange quand il parlait de Lydia mais John n'avait pas été capable de déterminer une seule sorte d'émotion.

John en était arrivé au point où il ignorait tout nouveau signal après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait besoin de son attention.

* * *

Alors quand son téléphone avait sonné un samedi soir un peu avant minuit, il avait pensé que c'était Scott qui venait pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Techniquement, les deux garçons avaient un couvre feu mais en prenant en compte son travail et celui de Mélissa, cela voulait dire que la plupart du temps, ils n'étaient pas surveillés la nuit. Tant qu'ils finissaient dans l'une de leur maison à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à regarder des films, ni Mélissa ni lui ne s'en préoccupaient.

Mais ce n'était pas Scott. Et ce n'était pas des jeux vidéo ou des DVD. Ce n'était même pas une tranquille mais intense conversation avec Lydia qui se déroulait sur son écran.

Le loup garou, l'ancien suspect d'un meurtre, l'homme de 24 ans Derek Hale était debout dans la chambre de Stiles, ses bras enroulés autour de lui. John ne pouvait pas voir où les mains de Derek avaient disparu mais il pouvait le deviner.

Stiles était également enroulé autour de Derek, une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

Ils s'embrassaient frénétiquement et profondément si bien que John devait se concentrer sur autre chose pour un moment.

C'était évident qu'ils rentraient juste à la maison. Son téléphone aurait sonné plus tôt si Derek était rentré tout seul par la fenêtre. Mais Stiles avait une clé (l'alarme ne se déclenchait pas si on utilisait la clé). C'est seulement quand ils sont rentrés dans la chambre de Stiles que les détecteurs de mouvements se sont déclenchés et l'ont alerté.

Stiles, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shirt noir, semblait être allé dehors. Derek portait son habituel jean noir et un tee shirt bleu foncé. Le look était assez semblable à celui de Stiles, ça en faisait un duo frappant.

John fronça les sourcils. Stiles était aussi grand que Derek et bien qu'il n'était pas une montagne de muscle comme le loup garou, ses épaules s'étaient développées durant l'année. Son petit garçon n'était plus et avait grandi alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

La main de Derek était réapparue, tirant sur le tee shirt de Stiles. Celui-ci avait levé les bras et Derek avait enlevé le tee shirt d'un mouvement fluide. Derek avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule nouvellement nue de Stiles et en avait grignoté le dessus jusqu'au cou de Stiles.

John avait retenu son souffle mais Derek avait juste léché et embrassé la peau de Stiles. Pas la moindre trace de crocs nulle part.

Scott et Derek lui avait tout les deux (et séparément) assuré que Derek ne pouvait transformer personne en loup garou en ce moment mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ces enfants lui mentait.

Stiles, qui avait remis sa main sur la tête de Derek après avoir enlevé son tee shirt, l'avait utilisé pour tirer sur les cheveux de Derek et le faire reculer. Derek s'était reculé, donnant à la caméra (et à John) une parfaite vue du suçon rouge vif au milieu d'une grande parcelle de peau humide à la base du cou de Stiles.

John grimaça. Non seulement il devra regarder ça demain et saura exactement comment c'était arrivé là, mais en plus, il avait l'image qui allait avec, donc il pourra revoir ça dans son esprit encore et encore. Putain d'imagination, elle est pire que toute réalité envoyée à la figure. Et la réalité était déjà assez mauvaise vu ce que John regardait.

Dans son indignation, il avait loupé la perte du tee shirt de Derek. Mais il était là, torse nu et dos à la caméra. Le shérif cligna des yeux en voyant le tatouage. Il devra penser à regarder le dossier de police de Derek pour voir si c'était répertorié en tant que marque distinctive.

« Aw putain » murmura-il en regardant Derek prendre le visage de Stiles en coupe. Ils s'embrassaient lentement et doucement comme s'ils le voulaient vraiment. Comme si c'était plus qu'une aventure ou deux hommes qui ne comptaient pas l'un sur l'autre pour cette nuit.

Derek et Stiles leurs fronts pressés ensembles après le baiser, enveloppés dans une étreinte serrée.

La main de Derek était toujours sur la joue de Stiles, son pouce frottant doucement les cernes qui disparaissaient doucement des yeux de Stiles à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Les mains de Stiles étaient autour de la taille de Derek, caressants doucement la peau du bas du dos de l'autre homme. C'était la scène des 'grands sentiments' qui était obligatoire dans chaque film à l'eau de rose.

« Aw putain » répétait-il son pouce au dessus de la touche 'déconnexion'. Il devrait rentrer à la maison et les interrompre. Appeler et menacer Derek en lui jetant la loi à la figure s'il pense ne serait-ce qu'à rêver de toucher Stiles (alias son fils de 17 ans) encore une fois.

Mais Stiles était en train de sourire. Il n'était pas en détresse ou en colère. Maintenant que les garçons avaient ralenti leur rythme effréné, John pouvait clairement voir que ce n'était pas juste un moyen pour Stiles et Derek d'enlever les cauchemars des pensées de Stiles ou pour l'aider à dormir. Stiles semblait heureux. Comme s'ils étaient – oh mon Dieu amoureux.

Stiles avait dit quelque chose et les épaules de Derek s'étaient secouées en réponse. John avait cligné deux fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Derek Hale riait, riait vraiment, à quelque chose que Stiles avait dit.

« Oh non Dieu » murmura-t-il « c'est réciproque »

« Tout va bien Shérif ? »

Il avait brusquement relevé la tête, la main serrée autour de son téléphone. L'adjoint Parrish était debout à la porte de son bureau, un bloc note dans sa main.

« Je vais bien Parrish »

« Très bien » dit Parrish. Son ton était le même que Stiles quand John insistait qu'il aurait de la salade au déjeuner comme ça il pourrait avoir de la pizza au diner. Parrish lui donna un sourire poli et s'éloigna, lui lançant un regard après quelques pas. John le fixa d'un regard dur et Parrish disparut précipitamment.

John baissa une nouvelle fois son regard, juste à temps pour voir Stiles pencher sa tête, regardant Derek avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Il avait accroché une main sur l'avant du jean de Derek et l'avait amené plus près. Ils étaient tombés sur le lit, les membres enchevêtrés, Derek rattrapant son poids sur ses avants bras avant de s'écraser sur Stiles.

John appuya sur le bouton 'déconnexion' et se rassit dans sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Stiles de voir Derek. Non, sauf s'il était prêt à enfermer Stiles dans une tour et à jeter la clé. Et même avec ça, il avait le sentiment que Derek se révèlerait être le prince qui grimperait même la plus haute tour. Sans oublier le fait que Stiles était un petit con sournois, intelligent et vindicatif.

Mais il aura le droit à des règles de bases. A un couvre feu. Dormir autre part seulement le week end. Ne plus se faufiler discrètement par la fenêtre. Plus de mensonges.

John acquiesça tout seul. Des règles de bases. Enlever les détecteurs de mouvements. Absolument enlever les caméras. Pleurer chez Mélissa à propos de leurs bébés qui grandissent trop vite.

Il semble qu'il ait des plans pour la journée.

* * *

**(1) Je ne fais que traduire ce qui est écrit et c'est bien ce que l'auteure a écrit.**

**C'est vraiment l'OS le plus dur que j'ai jamais traduit, j'y ai passé un temps monstre dessus.**

**Votre avis est plus que bienvenu. Le temps ça va ? Pas trop de fautes ? Ou catastrophe une vraie catastrophe à lire ?**

**Je posterais le chapitre 11 de ISJF vendredi.**

**Annonce : j'ai trouvé du boulot (joie !). Donc pendant la durée de mon CDD, c'est-à-dire un mois environ, je posterais je pense un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, à voir.**

**Voilà voilà !**


End file.
